He's Back
by LittleBittyGibblet
Summary: READ AFTER "A new chapter"! Everything is right with the world. It's Christmas Eve, and the team members are together and happy. Until something...interesting, happens. What will the team do?
1. Chapter 1

It started out a very normal morning. Just how everybody wanted. The past few mounts have been, to say the least, cra-zy. With all the weird/hard/hectic cases, and Deeks being in the hospital for the past few days, they were glad to have everything back to normal. Sam and Callen were doing their normal bickering, just after Deeks and Kensi had settled down from their's.  
>"I can't believe you lost my gloves, G." Sam said as calmly as he could without busting him in the head with whatever his hand found first.<br>"I didn't lose them. I just misplaced them." Callen defended.  
>"Well you better un-misplace them or I'm coming after you." Sam threatened seriously.<br>Deeks and Kensi looked away from the two and looked at each other smiling in amusement.  
>"Kensi?" A tall, muscular man with brown hair and eyes walked up. Kensi broke the gaze with Deeks and looked over at the mysterious man. She slowly rose from her chair. Callen, Sam, and Deeks saw her lose the color from her cheeks and tears form in her eyes. She also started to slightly tremble. Her voice broke.<br>"Jack?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack?"  
>Kensi couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Her mind wasn't computing. She couldn't rap her mind around that her ex-fiancee was back on Christmas eve. The night he left her. Seven years ago.<br>"Yeah. I'm glad you can still recognize me." Jack smiled.  
>"It's a wonder." Kensi said. The shock had worn off now, and out of emotional reflex, she grew angry. And not the dangerous kind of angry, the really, really, really, extremely dangerous kind of angry.<br>"Look, Kensi, when I left you a couple years ago, I-"  
>"Seven." Kensi interrupted crossing her arms over her chest.<br>"What?" Jack asked.  
>"Seven." Kensi repeated, but Jack still had a confused look on his face. "Years ago since you left me. Seven years ago, Jack."<br>"Oh. I'm sorry. I lost count." Jack said as he slowly looked around at the men giving him "I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-one-of-these-people-don't-beat-me-to-it" looks.  
>"Clearly." Kensi shot back. Jack looked away from the intimidating glares and looked at Kensi.<br>"But, um, like I was saying, seven years ago when I left, I never meant to hurt you. I-"  
>"It's seven years to late, Jack." Kensi interrupted again. She had enough. She couldn't take it. So, instead, she plopped herself down in her comfy office chair and started to work on paperwork. As she was reading, she was clicking her pen like mad. Deeks shot Jack one last threatening look, and then adjusted his eyes to Kensi. His whole attitude changed. His face grew softer, and his eyes grew more caring and worried. But deep into his eyes, behind all the care and worry, was anger. Like a fire, a big fire, that just couldn't be put out.<br>"Kens-" Deeks started. Kensi waggled her pen in the air at him, as if to shush him.  
>"I'm fine, Deeks." Kensi looked up at him with that look that she wore when she wanted him to know something. Deeks got up and walked over to Kensi.<br>"No you're not." Deeks whispered as he grabbed her arm and gently dragged her to the range.  
>Sam and Callen had Jack all to themselves. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Kensi." Deeks said.  
>"Deeks." Kensi mocked.<br>"Kensi, I know you're not ok." Deeks stated the obvious.  
>"I know I'm not ok. You know I'm not ok. Callen and Sam know I'm not ok. I bet Hetty even knows I'm not ok, and she wasn't even there." Kensi said slightly tearing up again.<br>"Yeah. She's got a sixth sense doesn't she?" Deeks smiled, he was trying to cheer her up. When she half-heartily smiled, and nodded her head, he knew it wasn't going to work.  
>"Come here." Deeks said as he pulled her into a hug. Kensi lightly squeezed him and began to cry. Deeks held her tightly and strongly until she would stop. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Jack, huh?" Sam asked as him and Callen were circling around Jack like vultures. More like, Angry, hungry, "I-wanna-eat-you-up-and-spit-you-out-and-then-kill-you-again" great white sharks circling him.  
>"Yeah." Jack answered unsure of what to say to the scary men.<br>"Hmm." Callen said.  
>"You'd better hope you know how to hide." Sam said after a couple minutes of silent circling. "Why?" Jack asked stupidly. Obviously he didn't know these people. Well, he didn't. But he would've if he had stayed with Kensi. Sam and Callen stopped circling and shared a quick look and then looked back at Jack.<br>"Because, you're gonna have some angry people after you." Callen finished Sam's thought. They were good with that.  
>"You are absolutely correct, Mr. Callen." Hetty appeared out of nowhere. "But not right now. We have a case." she turned on her heel and started to walk away. Then she stopped.<br>"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hannah, take him to the boat shed." And with that, she started away again.  
>It. Was. On. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

They checked the case out, turns out that the case was out of their jurist diction, so they handed the case back over to the LAPD. Time to visit Jack.  
>"Well it took you long enough." Jack said as Sam and Callen walked into the interrogation room.<br>"It took you long enough to comeback to Kensi." Callen said sitting down.  
>"Why'd you do it?" Sam questioned pulling up a chair. "I wanna talk to Kensi." Jack said. Sam slammed his fist down on the table. "Why'd you do it?" "I wanna talk to Kensi. Now." Jack demanded. Sam and Callen shared a quick look and then looked back at him.<br>"It's ok. I wanna talk to him." Kensi said over the earpieces in their ears. Sam and Callen looked at each other and then stood up. They walked out of the room and into were Deeks and Kensi were.  
>"Are you sure Kens?" Deeks was asking her as they walked in.<br>"Yeah, I'm sure. It's been seven years. I think I can do it." Kensi said standing up.  
>"Distress word?" Deeks smiled through the concern.<br>"Fiancee." Kensi said as she walked out of the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Kensi!" Jack smiled as he jumped up and stepped toward her with his arms out to hug her. Kensi quickly jerked away.  
>"Don't you dare touch me." Kensi said through gritted teeth. Jack held his hands up playfully as if Kensi was pointing a fake gun at him.<br>"Kensi, I'm sorry." Jack said.  
>"No you're not. Why would you be? You never cared about me. I don't give me that "I do care, Kensi" crap because if you did care about me, then you wouldn't have left me." Kensi said using some off the anger that had been bottled up inside her. It was much like a snake injecting it's venom. Little by little.<br>"Kensi, I left that morning because I saw how much I was hurting you, so, I had to go get some help, and when I got better, I would come back and find you." Jack explained. A little bit more venom was slipping into Kensi's bite.  
>"So, you left me, so you wouldn't hurt me? Did you ever consider that maybe leaving me would hurt me more than you staying?" Kensi asked outstretching her arms from her sides as if she was trying to form her body in to a "t".<br>"I-" Jack began.  
>"And why Christmas? You knew how hard my life was, why did you have to make it harder?" Kensi asked. She felt herself tearing up, and she didn't wanna cry in front of Jack, so she said, "You were my fiancee. You were supposed to be my rock."<br>At the word "Fiancee", Deeks jumped up and headed to the interrogation room. Deeks entered and glared at Jack as he put his arm on Kensi's back.  
>"You ok, Fern?" Deeks asked.<br>"Yeah," Kensi responded. The whole "Fern" thing didn't bother her anymore. Actually, it was fun to her now.  
>"Fern?" Jack asked confused. "Just get me out of here." Kensi finished. Deeks walked her out and looked over his shoulder at Jack. He watched the two leave. He still had a confused look on his face. "Fern..." he mumbled. <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

Deeks and Kensi stepped out of the interrogation room and walked to where the others were.  
>"Uh, guys?" Deeks asked running his fingers through his hair. "Can I talk with Kensi. Privately?" "Yeah, sure." Callen nodded his head, and him and Sam turned to go back into the interrogation room, they weren't near done with Jack. After they were out of earshot, Deeks turned to Kensi.<br>"Um, Kens. I know this is kinda a weird time to ask this, judging by how you ex-fiancee just came back, but, um..." Deeks was struggling here and Kensi could see it.  
>"What is it, Deeks?" Kensi asked a little concerned.<br>"Um, will you, marry me?" Deeks finished looking up at Kensi. Kensi's body went into shock, only her brain working. Kensi couldn't believe it. Her partner had just asked her to marry him. Kensi smiled.  
>"Yes, Deeks." Kensi said running up to hug him.<br>"Really?" Deeks smiled tightening his grip on her.  
>"Really." Kensi smiled, tightening her grip on him. They hugged for a moment and then broke apart.<br>"Wait. What happened to your decade rule?" Kensi asked starting their banter.  
>"It was a stupid rule." Deeks replied.<br>"No kidding." Kensi smiled as she kissed him. 


End file.
